Talk:Human language
Earth Languages ;English, French I'm posting this here because I've noticed several links to real current-day Earth languages around MA, and they're usually de-linked. I want to confirm for future record, that these are to be removed. Or maybe the creation of one page for "Human languages"? Personally, I prefer our current policy of none. - AJHalliwell 09:22, 31 Jul 2005 (UTC) * Something like that. IIRC, there was a reference to the French language (well there were many, but specifically) in and . --Alan del Beccio 18:00, 31 Jul 2005 (UTC) ** I've rewritten "French" to reflect the specific references made to the language.--Alan del Beccio 07:33, 1 Aug 2005 (UTC) *'Delete' Tobyk777 05:36, 1 Aug 2005 (UTC) *'Keep' only language articles that have a specific reference to them (such as French). **When's the last time they mentioned "English" on Trek? this info would help with relevance. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 04:54, 2 Aug 2005 (UTC) *** , and all link to English, however I'm not sure in what capacity. --Alan del Beccio 05:50, 5 Aug 2005 (UTC) **** Add to that and you have an article that looks a lot like what I've rewritten English to be. --Alan del Beccio 06:26, 5 Aug 2005 (UTC) ***** Add to that and you still have an article that looks a lot like what I've rewritten English to be. I think it is more than sufficient to keep. --Alan del Beccio 05:51, 6 Aug 2005 (UTC) * I wonder if we should redirect them to English language and French language and reserved English and French for the people, just like we have with Vulcan and Vulcan language. There have been references to "French" people, and so far we've just been creating lks to France when referring to (non-language) "French" (people). I see no reason why we can't expand the article about the people into a more appropriate name and reserve France for the actual soil. --Alan del Beccio 21:42, 6 Aug 2005 (UTC) I second the Earth Language page, lump them together and as one. There are times we hear Swahili, French and Russian being spoken but being of earth it would be better as one file, we are not a dictionary. We hear English 99.99999% of the time but somehow I do not think we need an article. I know Spock mentions in Bread and Circuses with surprise "20th Century English" , but we can do this all day, find a reason for any little article, a merge is the best way around this problem. --TOSrules 06:58, 7 Aug 2005 (UTC) * I don't think this has anything to do with us "being a dictionary" anymore than half of our true science articles are. There were several specific references made to these languages in Trek (as you can plainly see in the articles, most of which are in specific references to aliens speaking English, therefore these articles address are fully valid. However, I might be interested in entertaining the move/merge to Human language. In the meantime, I feel that they are now valid articles with valid content and have removed the deletion notices until further notice. --Alan del Beccio 08:47, 8 Aug 2005 (UTC) * I agree that the should be merged into a Human language page, as the two pages that are listed here English and French both appear to be stubs, perhaps it would be more efficient to simply merge. --Smith 04:30, 10 Aug 2005 (UTC) Merge Given that there is a category and a template already for this and this page does little more than list them out, merge this with the category. --LauraCC (talk) 16:59, May 23, 2017 (UTC) : Probably should just incorporate it into language, since it is repeated there, and then the image could be used still. (I may be wrong, but I don't think the page history can physically be transferred to a "Category:" page.) --Alan del Beccio (talk) 17:02, May 23, 2017 (UTC) The image could go at Alphabet. The English alphabet may be used to transliterate many Human languages, but it's not the only "Human alphabet". --LauraCC (talk) 17:06, May 23, 2017 (UTC) I've sorted it by region and removed the merge tag for now. At least this way, it tells us more than simply a list. --LauraCC (talk) 17:42, June 30, 2017 (UTC)